Halloween Is Villain Night
by Big Monkey Pictures
Summary: What if the Sour-Sweet Wind blew through Disneyland and the Villains come out with their Paraphernalia Wagon. It is up to Norman Sprouse - a boy assisting in a magic act with Mickey Mouse - to save the theme park from those evil old crooks. But what happens when he's mistakenly blown into Sleeping Beauty's Castle and being kept away by the mice from Cinderella. Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

1. The celebration is about to start

Tonight was Halloween in Walt Disneyland (including the other Disneyland theme parks and Disneyworld anywhere else in the world) these tourists were looking forward to it. Many wonderful things will happen that night. There will be a spirited celebration that's fun for a whole family! Whether they're there for Halloween Time or attending Mickey's Halloween Party at Disneyland. These families will see some of their favourite Disney Characters dressed in their not-so-scary best and enjoy special treats and surprises around every corner.

In Mickey's Toontown, Mickey and Minnie were too busy getting the stuff ready for the night. They sang along while they decorated the park:

_(Mickey)_

_It's a wonderful night_

_(Minnie)_

_For a Halloween Special_

_(Mickey)_

_And a wonderful fright_

_(Minnie)_

_Not-So-Scary especial._

_(All together)_

_With a perfect celebration_

_For this terrific vacation_

_In this magical Halloween Special._

_(Mickey)_

_In this wonderful night_

_(Minnie)_

_We get to give the kids a party_

_(Mickey)_

_Or maybe we might_

_(Minnie)_

_Get help from whose so smarty_

_(All together)_

_We must dress into our costumes_

_Trick-or-Treat with some assumes_

_While we're celebrating this party._

While Mickey and Minnie were thinking how terrific the night was going to be, the Villains who lived in their lair did not like it at all. They made their own song up:

_(Queens of Hearts)_

_It's a horrible night_

_(Captain Hook)_

_By those little gruesome crooks_

_(Maleficent)_

_And we're forced to give a fright_

_(Evil Queen)_

_With lots of terrible looks._

_(Villain Chorus)_

_And we wish we could stop them_

_Every single one of them_

_And hang them on stringy old hooks._

Then soon the two little mice stopped decorating and checked the whole theme park. It was perfect and they were both proud of themselves.

'Oh, I do love nights like this,' said Minnie. 'There's so much to do.'

'And, we get to spend time with those kids,' said Mickey.

Minnie giggled. 'Oh, Mickey!' She put her arms around Mickey, and he did the same.

So they walked toward the Villains' Lair and both Mickey and Minnie and the Villains sang while marching towards the door:

_(Mickey)_

_It's a wonderful night_

_(Queen of Hearts)_

_It's a horrible night_

_(Minnie)_

_Where we can celebrate_

_(Maleficent)_

_Where we must elaborate_

_(Mickey and Minnie altogether)_

_And now we can call out for them_

_(Villain Chorus)_

_And we wish we could stop them_

_(Mickey and Minnie altogether)_

_This will be perfect for them_

_(Villain Chorus)_

_Every single one of them_

_(Altogether)_

_When Halloween is about to celebrate!_

Mickey and Minnie Mouse answered the door and lead the Villains outside for the parade that was coming up. The two mice were looking forward to it more than ever. While the Villains were getting really tired of it all and wanted to teach them a lesson.

While back in a Disneyland hotel, there lived the Sprouse family. The father was named Samuel Sprouse; the mother was named Sofia Sprouse. Their kids were named Maxwell and Angela Sprouse, and of course, young Norman Sprouse. Norman wore thick glasses with some spiky black hair and had a slight astigmatism. His parents on the other hand were both forty years old and they were very fond of everything they spot and find. The two other kids were both twins and two years older than eight year old Norman.

On that day forward, the Sprouse family set off to do spend their Halloween in the most magical theme park in the entire world. The chit-chat was collapsing over and they sounded very excited for tonight. Norman on the other hand was very shy and he didn't like to meet any fictional characters that much. Not even if his parents were forcing him to do it, but sometimes, Norman never obeyed their order. Like I said before, Norman's parents very fond of everything the spot and find, so they could be very fond of him meeting a fictional character for once.

They wandered down a street leading to the theme park and Mr Sprouse told Norman, 'You'd better be a good boy for this this time, young man.'

'We don't want you leading into any trouble at all,' scolded Mrs Sprouse who was now taking hold of Norman's hand.

'But what if I don't like being with those guys?' said Norman. 'Wouldn't you not let me take one step near them then?'

'Come one, son. You have to do what your mother and I are telling you,' said Mr Sprouse.

'When we say you must go spend some time with Mickey Mouse and someone like that,' said Mrs Sprouse commandingly, 'we say you must do it this minute.'

'Mom,' said Norman bringing back his arm and stepping away from his parents, 'I'm so shy. You can't make me do anything.' He sobbed while walking away.

'Well then, you don't want to be grounded do you?' said Mrs Sprouse.

'Um, no,' replied Norman curiously.

'Then do as we say or no more Disneyland for you,' said his father.

Then this decision was final. But Norman didn't really care whether he was going to be grounded for the rest of this holiday he was having. He just didn't like meeting any of the Disney Characters that were there. It was all the family was being controllably fond of him doing.

As the family entered the theme park, they came to the Main Street U.S.A. They entered Fantasyland, crossing Sleeping Beauty's Castle. There were many characters they could find in this land so far. In the Main Street U.S.A, they couldn't spot any and Mr and Mrs Sprouse didn't force any of their kids to go and greet them. There seemed to be a lot of Halloween decorations around this amusement park. Who would've done all that in an instant?

The mother and father followed Maxwell and Angela as they went to find a character to meet and greet.

'There's Pinocchio,' said Maxwell. 'Let's go!'

'How about Aurora?' said Angela?

'Ok kids, we'll go to anyone we find,' suggested Mrs Sprouse. The children all agreed and nodded (all except for Norman, who was now completely forgotten and left behind).

Instead, Norman walked down the path to find a restaurant called "Village Haus". He wasn't hungry; he just wanted to stay away from these Disney characters as far away as possible. He didn't find much but people sitting at tables outside waiting for their dinner to be served. But – out of distance from all these people – Norman spotted a baby grand piano lying out in the shade. Would somebody have left it there and forgotten about it? He was not sure. But surely, he came and sat down enthusiastically and decided to play a tune. Norman was very good with pianos. He played them a lot.

Not far from where he was playing his tune, Cinderella heard all that from standing around looking out for children who would suddenly appear in front of her and say hi. So she followed the music.

That music ended up where a young eight-year-old was sitting on a piano playing that lovely music. She didn't much choice but to tell him how great he was with this piano. 'Hello?' she called.

Norman jumped like a rocket and landed back on his seat looking very distressed in the face. He felt so nervous at seeing this Disney Princess standing in front of him and that she was wearing a bright blue dress as it sparkled.

'Oh, pardon me madam,' explained Norman.

Cinderella forced a giggle. 'You play beautifully, don't you,' she said.

'Well, it's not like I'm a really good musician. I've just been practising if I were as good as never before.'

'But, that was a sweet tune you've made,' said Cinderella kindly.

Norman took a few drops into his mind, and then whirled his eyes. 'Ok then. I'd better be off then. My parents would be wondering where I am if I don't return to their location.'

He hopped off his seat and dashed for the ride "Dumbo the Flying Elephant" pretending to go on it.

But he was cut off from doing that as he was just three steps away from the Princess as she cried, 'Wait!'

The Sprouse stopped into his tracks and turned back to Cinderella getting the nerves in his stomach again.

'Why don't you come with me? I can bring you to a music choir if you like,' she said.

'It would be great, but I really need to head back to…'

'Norman Sprouse!' scowled the mocking voice of her mother. 'You've finally managed to get a hold of yourself. So can I please take a picture of you with the lovely lady?'

'Sorry mom,' replied Norman. 'But I am not interested.'

'Oh! Get a grip of yourself, young man!' howled Mrs Sprouse. 'If you don't obey my order right now, you know what I'll do!'

Norman still back away from the Princess and collided toward his mother.

'You little beast!' cried Mrs Sprouse. 'How dare you back away from that lady?'

'It's ok, young man,' said Cinderella quietly to Norman, so that his mother wouldn't hear anything. 'You can take your moments until another time. Does that sound alright?'

Norman nodded.

The young Princess wandered back toward the location she had once stood, to visit these children as much as anything.

Mrs Sprouse was a little furious. 'Fine then. But I'll give you another chance. And this time, if you fail to obey my order this time, I swear to my mother's grave, I will ruin your holiday.' She didn't really shout out this time. But she was really disappointed with her son not being together with any of these fictional characters around.


	2. Chapter 2

2. An awful night embarks

The evening broke down and the sunset was beautiful. All the house tops in Mickey's Toontown glowed bright in the changing light. While the Sprouse family entered Toontown, the parents jumped and hopped around, gagging the children to do as they demand to do because it would be wonderful. Norman didn't think this would be wonderful at all. He just wanted to run away as far away as possible from these crazy people.

At the far end of Toontown, before the Halloween Party parade, Mickey Mouse finished preparing for a magic act he was going to do this evening and this minute. The Villains who were still wandering around the park showed frowns and didn't expect to show any good mood to any of these people who were watching them go by.

So while Mickey was finished with his stage set, he dashed back into his house and collected his Sorcerer Mickey costume. 'Alright,' he said to the audience – who were now fully prepared to watch his act. 'Let's begin this shall we.'

As the Sprouse family walked past the Toontown City Hall and the Toon Up Treats restaurant, the parents spotted the magic act right in front of Mickey's house. Then quickly, they charged in front of the crowd until they were in the fourth line of the act. They watched as Mickey Mouse did lots of wonderful things with his own powers of being a sorcerer who had once been an apprentice. Mickey removed his hat and peered inside it. The audience watched as he removed a pair of Petunias. He placed them in a vase on top of a table. Then he searched the crowd for somebody to come up the stage.

'Would anybody like to volunteer?' he called out.

Mr Sprouse lifted up Norman's arm and held it high.

'Hey!' shouted Norman to his father.

'Well, you've got to learn someday my boy,' said his father.

'Let's have that young lad then,' said Mickey proudly.

Mr Sprouse pushed Norman aside from all that crowd of people in front of him. They dodged him as the Sprouse hit the wooden pile of the stage. His glasses came off and he tried searching around for them. Soon he saw a figure help him up from the stage and somehow – if this really happened – left his glasses behind. Norman could hardly even see that figure through his blurred eyes. It gave him something. It might've been his glasses perhaps. He tried them on and checked. It was. And he was standing in front of the magic actor.

'Congratulations for this young assistant!' he cried. The audience applauded for the young Sprouse. Then Mickey turned back to him. 'Alright, pal,' he whispered. 'You'd better get this right. Ok.'

Norman nodded slightly.

'Now,' Mickey went on to his fellow group of audience. 'I'd like to hand out this carrot of mine and you (my pal) will light it up.' He handed the Sprouse a carrot from his sleeve. Then grabbed out a book from his other sleeve and spoke out the words, 'With this carrot, I will light the wonders of my dreams. With this hand,' he held out his right hand, 'my wishes will never run out. With this cup,' he indicated the vase of the Petunias, 'I ask myself to be powerful.'

Norman tried doing all this by he failed the first time. He was just nervous, that was all.

'No, not like that,' said Mickey. 'I'll tell you the lines again. With this carrot, I will light the wonders of my dreams. With this hand, my wishes will never run out. With this cup, I ask myself to be powerful. Let's try it again, Mr Sprouse.'

Norman was satisfied. How did Mickey understand his name? He didn't reply and just continued on what the Mouse had ordered him to do. 'With this carrot,' he chanted nervously, holding the carrot up to light it by a lucky charm. Sadly, nothing happened. '…this carrot,' he said again trying to light up the carrot the second time. '…this carrot,' but the carrot stayed stiff, unburnt.

All of a sudden, it did light up this time. Norman glanced at his orange vegetable and watched it burn up. A smile appeared on his face.

'With this carrot,' he muttered. 'I … I …'

'…will light the wonders of my dreams,' Mickey reminded him.

So Norman repeated the line of his words.

'Now, if didn't forget this time,' said Mickey, 'let's try it again, Mr Sprouse.'

'Of course … of course,' explained Norman even more nervously than before.

'Right!'

Norman almost dropped his flaming carrot but caught it with his left hand, his right hand held up. 'Right,' he replied. 'With this hand, my wishes will never run out.' He wandered towards the black-brown wooden table with the vase of flowers, but took more than three steps towards it. His fourth made him bump into it.

'Three steps, pal!' explained Mickey. 'You're close enough to it! Do you still know my last line?'

'Yes … yes,' replied Norman. He cleared his throat.

Dark brown clouds were edging over Disneyland Park and only a few people paused and smiled as the sun sank down.

'With this cup…' chanted Norman, holding up the vase and removing the Petunias?

But his notes were cut off by the wind's howling, which was becoming loud. Louder than any wind anyone has ever heard. The pebbles of the flowers were drifting away by the wind. The scent of the wind smelt sour. But it wasn't just that kind of smell, it also sweet.

Mickey Mouse sniffed the air. 'That's funny,' he said. 'Usually no wind like this ever blows.' The audience paused and didn't think about paying attention to the magic act any longer. Mickey walked over to Minnie's house, and knocked on her door. Minnie opened the door. Then Mickey said, 'Minnie, will you sniff the air and also, can you take a whiff.'

And so Mickey and Minnie double-sniffed. Then both of them said, 'I wonder if…'

But none of them didn't even wonder, they knew it might be dangerous. Everybody knew there was a very strong wind coming – stronger than any wind in the world – and knew what it might do. The howling became bigger and bigger, and the wind was drifting closer and closer.

'We must head inside, all of us!' shouted a tourist enthusiastically.

Everybody started running heading back towards their hotel as quickly as they could. Norman on the other hand, saw the furious face of his mother and father, so he jumped off the stage and bolted towards Gadget's Go Coaster. Unfortunately, he was picked up by somebody. He tilted his head and studied who it was. It was Goofy. Why would he think about doing this?

He brought the Sprouse to Minnie's house, and placed him on a bench near the door.

'Oy!' Norman scolded.

'Whoops, sorry, pal,' said Goofy. 'I thought you were Mickey. He always comes to Minnie if ever any terrible things happen.' Then he collided towards his own house.

Norman heard the door creaking open and out came Mickey Mouse and his good girlfriend, Minnie Mouse.

'What are you doing out here?' said Mickey. 'You can't just stand around on a night like this.'

'Come inside, quick,' said Minnie.

Norman searched the rest of Toontown. His parents were still in search of him.

'If I ever find him wandering around like this, I'm going to kill him!' yelled Mrs Sprouse.

'I should say that he is grounded for the rest of this holiday!' added Mr Sprouse.

Norman had no choice but to listen to what the mice were saying. He trotted through their door and shut it tightly. Norman looked out through one of Minnie's windows. He watched as his parents were blown off by the wind.

'Quick!' cried Minnie. 'Lock this house up!'

And so everyone started doing that. Including Melody and Millie who were with them too. Mickey Mouse sang along while searching for something that was unlocked and had to lock it:

_It's a terrible night _

_To go outside._

_And those Villains might _

_Hobble and hide, _

_From every single one of us. _

_There's going to be a lot of fuss, _

_And none of you can go outside. _

_Hear my speech, I wouldn't _

_Go out on a night like this. _

_I strongly suggest we should stay indoors, _

_That wind could give us bliss! _

'Why is this happening?' asked Norman, confused.

'Well,' explained Mickey. 'As this kind of wind has never blown before. It smells sour and sweet. I think I'd like to call it: "The Sour-Sweet Wind".'

'Oh, come on. The Sour-Sweet Wind. What would that wind even do?'

'Well,' said Mickey. 'According to my calculations, that wind would begin a-howlin'.' He opened a closed curtain and peeked outside and searched around for a wood that was called "Wendy's Woods". 'Oh, yeah, I get it now. That wind would be blowing through the woods.'

'Woods,' Norman exclaimed even more confused.

'Wendy's Woods, my dear,' said Minnie. 'I think those Squivers inside those rivers would be woken up from their beauty sleep.'

'And indeed, you're correct, Minnie,' said Mickey. 'Those Squivers outside are a-growlin' at each other. And I can see that it Wriggles and Griggles up the Woods. And, by the way:

_I suggest we stay indoors tonight, _

_This could give you all a fright _

_Don't go out on a night like this! _

'Also,' continued Mickey. 'This is causing the Moku Mokus who live in the woods to start a yowlin'. Minnie, would you pass me a scope?' He lifted out his hand.

'Ok then,' Minnie responded, exploring the house for a scope. Until she finally found one and passed it to Mickey.

Mickey looked through the hole in the scope and continued, 'That yowlin' of the Moku Mokus, pulse that Wrigglin'-Grigglin' Howlin'-Growlin' is irritating the Villains. Now those Villains are starting in a-prowlin'.'

'This is all beginning to become weirder and weirder, curiouser and curiouser, also rhyminger and rhyminger,' said Norman to himself, most confused than he had ever been before. Then the song continued

_I wouldn't pay even pay just fifty cents, _

_So I suggest we stay indoors tonight. _

_All our problems are terribly immense, _

_And I wouldn't go out on Villain Night. _

_Because every last little thing, _

_Every microscopic thing, _

_Isn't really going quite right! _

'Villain Night,' said Norman. 'I wonder what that can be…'


	3. Chapter 3

3. The night gets worse

The Villains made it safely back to their lair, panting and still annoyed with those little crooks. They were really a-prowlin' after that howlin' and that growlin', that wrigglin'-grigglin' and that yowlin'. But they knew that they were now going to give those gruesome little brats payback. But they didn't know how they were going to stop Mickey Mouse and his friends on a night like this. Soon they thought that the wind was what they had wished for. Now that those DisneyToons were locked into their homes, they could get haunted themselves. But still they were confused of what they must do to give them all payback after all these years.

'Hmm, what can we do?' Ursula said. 'Use a curse or something.'

'I don't know,' said Lady Termaine (the wicked stepmother). 'What do you think?' she asked the Queen of Hearts.

'I say I see some heads rolling,' answered the Queen of Hearts.

'No, wait … how about these foolish characters walk the plank,' suggested Captain Hook.

There was a huge conversation going on now.

'How about I gobble them up,' said Kaa. 'I'm hungrier than an elephant.'

'Hey, I was gonna try steal that girlfriend of that mouse,' said Pete. 'And once he comes looking for her and finds her, I'm going to rip off his arms, legs, and I'm going to rip out his heart.'

'But, that would be too violent, now wouldn't it,' said Shere Khan. 'I suppose we shall indeed gobble up those rodents.'

The argument started to wear about from all these mean and cruel Villains you see. All they wanted to do was to do their own stuff. Lady Termaine was busy studying a large wagon that had never been there before. That's it, she thought to herself. There was something inside that wagon. She could tell, because she noticed that the rear lid on the top was trying to be burst open by something like a monster. So she silenced the group of those Villains and cleared her throat.

'Now, unless there are any other suggestions, let me speak,' Lady Termaine announced. 'Why don't we just use this wagon that is just right here?' She indicated the large wagon. The other Villains peered at it. They seemed to like this idea more and more. 'I think I'd like to call it: The _Paraphernalia_ Wagon. Does that sound any good to anyone?'

The others all agreed from bursting into a huge conversation. Drizella and Anastasia rushed up towards their mother simultaneously.

'Oh, mother, what an idea!' cried Drizella.

'You did it, you saved the day!' cried Anastasia.

'Now let's calm down and hop on board, shall we?' said the wicked stepmother. Her daughters nodded. She turned to the rest of the Villains. 'So I suggest we get on board and get out there!' she announced. 'There must be some kind of monster inside that wagon.'

'Maybe a flock of bees,' Gaston suggested that it might be that inside.

'Or maybe just another beast just like my transformation,' suggested Maleficent.

'Who cares? Let's get on board!' shrieked Captain Hook.

'But who will carry it?' asked Scar.

The Villains stopped preparing to hop on board and stared at the animal with satisfied looks. They didn't even wonder if anybody would have to _carry_ it around.

Just then, Jafar suggested, 'Mammals! Use the mammals! They will be the only ones to carry it for us.'

And so the humans and humanoids commanded the Animal Villains to get themselves strapped up by a rope at the front of the wagon, and pulled it throughout Disneyland Park. Only the main group (except for Scar himself) were the only ones to be sitting on board the Paraphernalia Wagon. The other Villains set out through the park without being blown off the ground by the wind, and started to go for the people who were staying in the hotels.

The main group sang along while going out to do their inappropriate plan:

_(Ursula) _

_It's a wonderful night_

_(Captian Hook) _

_For eyebrows, that's right_

_(Hades) _

_It's a wonderful night _

_(Scar) _

_For teeth, I'll bite things tight! _

_(Altogether) _

_And all of us must say, _

_On this very perfect day, _

_(Cruella De Vil)_

_It's a wonderful night for Villain Night! _

_(Maleficent) _

_It's a wonderful night _

_(Queen of Hearts) _

_Now their problems will commence _

_(Jafar) _

_Now we can go and fight _

_(Ursula) _

_For a dollar and fifty cents _

_(Altogether) _

_And every little problem _

_Every microscopic problem _

_Will all be terribly immense! _

Then the lot of them made sinister laughs as they strode along. While back at the home of Minnie Mouse, with his boyfriend Mickey Mouse looking after her, everybody in the house just stood quietly and not a word was spoken.

Until finally Norman Sprouse said to Mickey, 'Hey, Mickey?'

'Yes, Mr Sprouse,' replied Mickey. 'Go on, I'm not in a hurry.'

'Come on, we've stood and stood and stooding just stooding produces no good.'

'_Stooding?_' explained Minnie. 'Don't you mean standing?'

'Well, yes but pay attention,' said Norman. 'Anyway, the least we can do is find out without doubt of whether or not the Villains _are_ coming out. Just like you said, Mickey.'

Mickey's eyes widened. Had he even spoken about the Villains coming out at all, or was this Sprouse child just telling a fib?

'Excellent suggestion, Norman,' said Minnie. 'I know who to call. The Villain Alarm Centre.'

'How is it that you guys know my name?' muttered the Sprouse.

'Oh, that's easy. We have eyes everywhere.'

Norman started searching the house, even outside. Everywhere, no matter where it was, there were cameras disguised as something else. The Sprouse was not impressed, these mice were spies too.

Minnie in the numbers while whispering, 'Five – one – nine – double oh – six.' There came the beeping which meant that the phone on the other side of somewhere was waiting to be picked up by somebody. 'Line's busy…' she said. '…very busy… ah, here he is.' Minnie held the phone out to let the rest of the group here it.

What came out of the speaker were the words that said, 'This is not a recording. This is me in person, Your Villain Alarm Warden Sergeant Sullivan S. McPherson. It is my duty to inform you if conditions improve or if they worsen. I have infiltrated their territory keeping sharp eyes upon these schnooks. And I am focusing my focusella to take still another look.'

'That's weird,' said Mickey. 'Usually nobody ever rhymes these words unless they are singing.'

So then while they listened to what the Sergeant was saying from the phone, Minnie switched on the television to watch him as himself explaining about all these conditions. Norman went to sit down on the couch in front of the television, even more nervous while he was close to Minnie.

She tilted her head to face the Sprouse. 'Don't be shy,' she said. 'It's me. Minnie!'

Norman didn't even care if she was Minnie or not. He just wasn't capable of going near these characters at all. Not even just then was he even come say hello to anybody in the house.

'Don't worry,' said Minnie. 'Sometimes, _I'm_ a little shy too. And perhaps, you don't have to be shy with me. I'd very much like to talk to you.'

Norman was shaking a bit more as she spoke so kindly. But anyway, Norman still didn't want to go near her no matter what. Suddenly, Minnie took hold of his arm and pulled him right close beside her. They watched the Sergeant as he stayed focused on those gruesome Villains.

'As you can see by the lights flashing on this index,' he explained, 'that's the sim-timer disaster devastation rain of spring calculating on this index. I am recording intensities and immensities of the Villains' current anti-social activities. And ladies and gentlemen let me tell you, the Villains are working up quite a score, and unless I am misreading, I think it's going to soar up even more.'

Gee, there's so much rhyming these days, thought Norman.

Minnie had her arm around him. Norman felt more and _more_ nervous than ever in his life. He felt like he was going to burst into a million pieces. None of this had ever happened to him before. Soon she got off of the couch.

'I think I'd better get cookin',' she said. 'I'll make something _really_ special for you, Norman.'

Norman bounced off his couch satisfyingly. He did think of about how well this supper would turn out to be … but really, he had to head back to his hotel very badly. Minnie walked into the kitchen, and Norman headed straight for the door, until he was cut off by Mickey, who said, 'Hey, pal. Why don't you come talk to me? Just to make out.'

Norman thought this over. Then he said, 'In fact. I will. You know something, Mickey Mouse?'

'Do I know what, Mr Sprouse,' said Mickey.

'I have to head back to my hotel straight away.'

Mickey's eyes burst wide open. 'The hotel? No one goes all the way from here to the hotel on a night like this.'

But Norman unlocked and opened the door. The Sweet-Sour Wind was swazzling over it and was trying to push it off.

'But I gotta,' said Norman while he tired shutting the door. 'It's the only thing I can do.'

So then he shut the door tight and he was finally outside while the wind was still a-howlin'. Mickey didn't think he would ever get away with this so easily. But Minnie, on the other hand, just wanted to wish him good luck and be brave. So she called out, 'Norman. Good luck out there.' She left out the being brave part.

While Norman tried cutting himself through the wind, thunder clapped and lighting stoke. The young Sprouse was nearly knocked off the ground. The nearest tree branch snapped and Norman was lifted into the air. He landed safely on a pot of dirt, which was for flowers to grow. More thunder broke up and the gate to Minnie's backyard snapped off and drifted away into the sky. Norman could see it hovering out of the face of the Earth. All of a sudden, the branch came off its tree and headed straight toward the Sprouse. It knocked him off the ground and he was drifted out into Fantasyland!


	4. Chapter 4

4. Meet the mice

Norman Sprouse landed on the top of the ride, "Dumbo The Flying Elephant", then he was blown off into the water. The eight year old swam for the edge of the ride, and climbed over the fence to get out of there. He was lost. There was no one around to save him now. The whole park was deserted unless the characters were hiding in their hideouts. He was going to be caught by the Villains, and there was nothing he could do about it. But not so soon, he wanted to keep practising for that magic act he was assisting for while Mickey Mouse was teaching him to do it. He spoke the words while pushing through the wind which could no longer life him off the ground: 'With this hand, my wishes…' but it was no good.

Norman ended at Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique, and tried to explain his lines. 'With this cup, I…' but he didn't remember what was last of all for _that_ sentence. It was no use.

Anyway, Norman jerked the door inside, to find out that it was unlocked. He went inside and kept trying to repeat those lines of his.

'With this cup, I ask myself…' he tried chanting over the top of his voice. 'I ask myself… oh, it's no use.'

He went on further into the costume section of the small store; still he tried to repeat those words, even if he didn't remember them at all. In fact, he forgot about the first line this time, as he said, 'With this carrot, I will… I will…' but everything was no use. He couldn't do anything right at this very minute. Until then, something struck his head, and some words came in.

'Alright then,' he said to himself. He pulled up his right hand and continued, 'With this hand, my wishes will never run out.' He stepped forward to a Snow White costume and told it, 'Well, Snow White. You seem to be loving my performance.' Then he tugged on an Aurora dress up and told it, 'Well, thank you, my dear.' He grabbed an orange candle stick, pretending that it was a carrot. 'With this carrot, I will light the wonders of my dreams.' He pretended to light it up until it burnt into a bush of flame. Then he held up a wooden goblet and finished off, 'With this cup, I ask myself to be powerful.' He passed it over to a stuffed arm (where the rest of the body was hidden in a pile of dropped costumes) and it tugged on it tightly.

That should do it, thought Norman.

He made the stuffed arm magically come to life. The Sour-Sweet Wind blew into the store and there came the crows cooing with fear. The stuffed arm dropped the cup, and suddenly grabbed Norman's arm. It tried pulling him through the dress ups, but Norman used all his strength to pull himself back away from the costumes. The arm gave a firm grip of the Sprouse's skinny arm. He tried rubbing the hand to pull his arm free but it was no use. It wouldn't let go at all! But finally, Norman slipped away from the stuffed arm and watched as he tripped over the cup he gave it. He was stiffened.

The pile of costumes was coming apart from each other by something inside it. There came an unseen-faced figure rising from the pile of dress ups. It wore a pink dress and brown fur on its arms, which Norman could see. It wasn't stuffed at all; it was an arm of a furry creature. The pink dressed figure lifted its head and what revealed was a brown-furred face with a long nose with a red spot at the end of it.

'I accept your effort,' it whispered. It voice was high-pitched and squeaky.

Norman gasped and ran away from the creature. He charged for Sleeping Beauty's castle slipped over by the Sweet-Sour Wind. While the thunder clapped, the creature outside with another one who wore an aqua kind of dress this time. They looked exactly the same (or maybe almost the same by the look of their faces). They stepped slowly towards the Sprouse. Norman got to his feet and ran inside the entry of the castle.

He dashed down a great hall with lots of orange and green decorations every. He accidentally knocked into something, and his vision clouded. It was some kind of fat pole. He turned around but could hardly see those brown-furred monsters creeping ever closer. He twisted himself around and banged into the pole again. But then, his vision returned and he knew exactly where he had to go next.

As he came to the next aisle – where he could hear voices coming from a huge door on the wall – he slipped, but didn't trip over. The floor was wet and before … he never noticed the _Wet Floor_ sign. While he tried running through even if the floor was wet, he could still find the two creatures closing in. There were smiles on their faces and they stared at him dreamily. Norman managed to get off the wet floor and ran down toward another aisle. He still heard voices coming from the chamber inside the door, but in this aisle, there was another door with the same room.

Norman peered through the huge door and found all the Disney Princesses and Princes talking to each other, laughing and blew bottle corks from bottles of wine.

'This is going great,' said Prince Philip. 'I love this poem. Keep 'em coming?'

'Alright,' said Belle, 'and anyway, they just all live happily ever after.'

The rest of the Princes and Princesses forced some cheers and some laughs as Prince Eric poured some wine in Ariels glass.

'Thank you,' said Ariel kindly to Eric.

Norman backed away from the door. Were these people forgetting that the Villains were on the loose any second now? He was a little confused with all this, so he backed away some more until he ran into the arms of another brown-furred creature. This time with an orange jacket and thin. Norman backed away but the creature closed in on him. It was smiling with all its might. There was nowhere to escape for the Sprouse. He was trapped near a wall and was never to be freed no matter what. The creature caught Norman's arm and brought him over.

'Come on, you can stay with us,' it said, 'and then there would be no more fuss.'

It was leading him toward the two same brown-furred creatures. But they weren't any old creatures at all. They were in fact … _mice_! Rag-tag, anthropomorphic mice in clothes. The ones in the pink and aqua dress – which then seemed to be females and the jacket wearing one was a male – and passed him over to them. The mouse in the pink dress leaned in on him and raised its lips. Norman was crying out for help.

'You may kiss me,' said the mouse in the pink dress.

'And after that, it'll be me next,' said the mouse in the aqua dress.

'No! No! No!' the Sprouse cried.

The pink-dressed mouse leaned in towards his forehead, and then…. Norman's vision blacked and he didn't know what had happened then….


	5. Chapter 5

5. Sleeping Beauty's Castle

Norman's eyes were closed but he heard something. It was kind of a group of squeaky voices and playing around or something like that. The young Sprouse opened up his eyes and spotted the same brown-furred figures that caught him before.

'Is he even alright now?' asked the mouse in the jacket.

'Looks like you fainted once I kissed you,' said the one in the pink dress.

'I didn't get to kiss you,' said the mouse in the aqua dress, sobbing.

Norman didn't wince this time. Just stayed stiff still. Up popped a fat and chubby mouse with a yellow shirt and said, 'He so soft.'

Now Norman really gasped and backed away from these creatures distressfully. The mouse in the aqua dress turned back to him after having a chat with her other mate from a draw above. He felt searched every for his glasses and found them damaged as he ran into the pole. One glass was cracked and a holder was bent a bit. Anyway, he tried it on to see if it was still ok to wear them. And they were (but not that much) because he liked everything a lot better with his glasses off. Both his parents refused to leave his glasses off and face the facts. So life was not that very well for the small Sprouse.

'So,' said the mouse in the jacket. 'Gotta name name?'

Norman didn't even reply to anything he just said. He was still too shy to speak to anybody who was fictional. But were they fictional at all? He couldn't make a difference. He could tell by the animated forms of these characters.

'Hello,' said the mouse in the jacket.

'Alright!' Norman cried, standing to attention. 'If nobody will come any closer to me, I will have to use this…' he grabbed out a long, sharp, silver, pointy needle and was confused, '…needle…' He all he did was glared at it in confusion. But he changed the subject and told every one of these mice in this room, 'Now, I want some questions here. Who are you and where am I?'

'Oh, that,' said the mouse in the jacket, as he stepped forward and sang:

_Welcome little boy to Sleeping Beauty's castle _

_And Perly and Suzy like to thank you for your facile. _

_We're friends of Cinderelly, we are wonderfee mice. _

_Don't be frightened, we are very nice. _

_But the problem is, we've _all_ caught a fright _

_Of this terribly terrible Villain Night! _

_(Mice Chorus) _

_Yah, Yah, Yah yah yah, yah yah! _

_Yah, Yah, Yah yah yah, yah yah! _

_Yah, Yah, Yah yah yah, yah yah! _

_Yah, Yah, Yah yah yah, Yah! _

_(Jaq [the mouse in the jacket]) _

_You may not fear us, we have no harm, _

_But the Villains do, we call fire alarm. _

_We're keeping you safe and you'll stay alive, _

_Why do we do that, 'cause we've got to survive. _

_And like I said, please have no fear, _

_We're all very friendly like every year. _

_(Mice Chorus) _

_Yah, Yah, Yah yah yah, yah yah! _

_Yah, Yah, Yah yah yah, yah yah! _

_Yah, Yah, Yah yah yah, yah yah! _

_Yah, Yah, Yah yah yah, Yah!_

And while the mice danced along, the Sprouse just thought about meaning them harm. He didn't want to go near any of these characters at all. Like I said, Norman was a very shy kid. He didn't mean for all this to happen, he just thought that he was lonely that's all. Anyway, the mouse in the jacket continued:

_Like to introduce Perly, Gus Gus and Suzy, _

_The purple, the yellow, and lastly the bluesy. _

_(Gus [the fat mouse]) _

_This is my best friend, his name is Jaques,_

_But shortly called "Jaq", 'cause that's easy to use. _

_(Perla [the mouse in the purple dress]) _

_We are friendly to everyone, even Cinderelly, _

_(Suzy [the mouse in the aqua dress]) _

_Don't believe us? Watch us on telly. _

_(Mice Chorus) _

_Yah, Yah, Yah yah yah, yah yah! _

_Yah, Yah, Yah yah yah, yah yah! _

_Yah, Yah, Yah yah yah, yah yah! _

_Yah, Yah, Yah yah yah, Yaaaaaa- _

While they were finishing off with the last word, Norman had no choice but to run away. He charged for the door, opened it and ran outside of the room. The four mice, who were introduced as Jaq, Gus, Perla and Suzy went after him.

X.x.X

Meanwhile the Villains were still on track with their little trick of ridding the DisneyToons; they hadn't noticed that they were being watched by Sergeant Sullivan McPherson.

The Sergeant was satisfied, before he watched the Villains creeping towards Toontown, he noticed the small Sprouse being chased by the two mysterious anthropomorphic mice. He was so satisfied that he called out: 'Attention! Attention all Toons! This is Sergeant McPherson, here reporting to you once again in person! I have noticed a small boy wandering around in the wind with no advice, and he was chased after the two mystery mice!'

'The mystery mice?' shrieked Mrs Sprouse from all the way back at her hotel room with the rest of the family who was watching the same thing as the DisneyToons were. 'Who would ever find any mystery mice in this place?'

'I don't know, Sofia,' said Mr Sprouse, 'but I think that was Norman who wandered through the wind.'

'And that stupid Alarm Warden keeps on rhyming these words,' said Mrs Sprouse.

'Looks like that Norman is in deep trouble!' cried Mr Sprouse. 'He is a disgrace to this whole family!'

'You're right, Samuel,' cried Mrs Sprouse, 'and by the time he comes back, we are going to punish him for the rest of this holiday!'

X.x.X

'So, what's his name?' asked Jaq (the mouse in the jacket).

'Eh, no man,' said Gus (the fat mouse), unsure.

The mice were walking down an aisle to find the small Sprouse and bring him back to the room where they first tried to be kind to him.

'No, no, no, no!' cried Suzy (the mouse in the aqua dress). 'It's Snore Man.'

'Hey, I think I know!' cried Perla (the mouse in the purple dress). 'It's Normie.'

The three other mice glanced at the mouse in the purple dress. They seemed to agree with her this time. They then started calling out for him then.

'Normie!' called Suzy. 'Where are you?'

'Normie, dear!' called Perla.

They noticed Seven Dwarfs marched steadily down the chamber singing Heigh-ho, while carrying pickaxes and shovels.

'Adopted a kid, huh?' said Happy.

'No, no, no, no, no,' explained Jaq. 'Normie not adopted, Normie a friend.'

'Oh, great of ya,' said Doc, as he lead the other Dwarfs down the aisle.

Well at least I wish we _had_ adopted Normie, thought Jaq.

And so all the mice moved on happily, while Norman was on his escape plan. He tried to run off without his glasses put on but that only made things worse. He still bumped into things and he heard Gus call out: 'There he goes! There he goes!'

Now he realized that without his glasses, his vision will be blurred until he found another pare. They called out for him and as they said his surname, they seemed to have said it twice. Really, how is everybody finding out his name? This was ridiculous.

Norman searched the walls and the doors to go inside. He found the room chamber with all the Disney Princesses and Princes still having a party, still chatting and laughing. He pushed through the crowd to try and get to the other side so the mice don't come looking for him there.

Cinderella noticed him being pushed through that awful huge crowd. She wanted to call out for him and tell him how he's been going. But then she thought that it would be best to keep his name a secret.

Norman bumped into someone. That person shouted, 'Hey, watch where you're going!' This was a woman this time.

The Sprouse could hardly see the figure standing in front of him.

'I'm sorry, I can't see without any glasses,' Norman explained.

'Oh … well why didn't you say so,' said the person softening.

She held out something and passed them over to him. Norman grabbed the piece the woman was holding and placed it on his face, and noticed a beautiful, red-haired Princess smiling at him and patting his head.

'Looks like you've had a rough night,' said Ariel kindly.

'Yeah, well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my hotel,' said Norman.

'Okay.'

'And don't you people notice that the Villains are on the loose to try and rid us all?'

'No, why?'

Norman just shrugged, and sprung out of the door and into the other aisle. The mice explained where he was and Cinderella pretended that he hadn't seen him anywhere or knew who they were talking about.

'Did any of you found out his name?' she asked.

'Zuk-zuk,' answered Jaq. 'Perly found out.'

Cinderella glared at Perla with an irritated look. Although she wasn't irritated at all but she was quite disappointed that they found out his name when she had to keep it a secret.

'Well, good job then,' was all she had to say instead of something very rude. 'I haven't seen him at all. Try asking somebody else.'

Ok, they will. They dashed for Ariel and asked her the same thing.

'Isn't he the boy with the black spectacles and spiky black hair?' she asked.

The mice nodded altogether excitedly.

'Well, he went that way,' said Ariel, pointing to the door the Sprouse sprung through. The mice went down the corner and called out his name again.

Norman was stunned when he heard those squeaky voices that were nearer. He tried hiding someplace else. He found another rear corridor as Fairy Godmother suddenly ran in front of him.

'Excuse me, dear,' she said.

Norman tried to get out of her way but she copied what he was doing to see if she were able to get through at all.

'I repeat, excuse me,' she repeated.

But she didn't need to just get passed him; she could just use her wand. She cast a spell on herself which made her vanish and appear instantly behind him.

'Thank you,' she said.

Norman kept running down the corridor and noticed a servant cleaning it up. He darted towards him and shook him furiously.

'Please, there's been a mistake!' he cried. 'There are mice after me and they want to breed me! Believe me, I'm not a mouse!'

That servant turned out to be a dummy. Norman felt how stupid he had been of himself, talking to a dummy. The squeaky voices were drawing nearer. Norman ignored the dummy and kept pace of his escape.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Trying to escape

The Sprouse ended up at a solid crumbed wall that was so high even you couldn't have made it to the top of it because you would become tired and fall to your death. It led to the top of the castle.

'Dead end,' said Norman to himself.

He turned back to see the mice coming after him. He didn't quiet see them yet but their voices were closer than he thought. He couldn't just stand there. So he decided to climb to the top of the huge solid wall that lead somewhere up the top of it. There were edges on the wall, and that is why he went to climb up. When he was only a twenty miles near the top, his arms and legs were aching, but he still tried to get up to the top. When he was ten miles near the top, he was getting puffed out and took in some breaths to keep himself alive. He was so high now that if he looked down, he would cling to the edges of the wall and cry out for help. He was so scared now. After he took those breaks, he continued to hang up the top.

When he was about five inches to the top, his heart was really pounding so fast, his waist ached, his breath was running out, his arms and legs needed a rest. He now caught the fright as he let go of the edge of the wall. Before he was about to fall further than thirty-five inches towards the ground, he was grabbed by the arm and he stopped falling. He tilted his head up to see who had caught him. It was Suzy.

She giggled. 'Should've taken the stairs, silly!'

She hauled him up from the air. But the Sprouse found out that Perla was hauling her up too. And Jaq was hauling up Perla. But that wasn't all, because Gus was hauling up Jaq.

They were all back to the top now. It was up the railing of the castle. They hopped around excitedly except for Norman.

'Isn't the view so beautifee?' said Perla. 'It takes my heart away.'

'This is a wonderfee night tonight,' said Gus.

Well, there was no Sour-Sweet Wind on the top of the castle. It must only be blowing only in the whole of the Disneyland, but still the howling went on. The mice danced along with each other and stopped after a moment.

'This is eternity greatfee!' cried Jaq.

Perla sat down on a bench and begged the Sprouse to come sit next to her. Norman did not make a move, not one. She begged him to do it again. This time, Norman felt tired of being forced to do everything and just did what the mouse in purple would've liked him to do. He sat next to her and sighed.

'Look,' Norman said. 'I really like to help, but I have to go back to my hotel.'

'This is where you live now,' said Perla.

'It is,' said the Sprouse. 'It can't be. Surely, I have to tell you, I'm not made by Disney.'

'It's alright,' said Jaq, coming in on him. He sat on the other side between Norman. 'There were bad people who you once stayed with.'

Well, Norman's parents were bad people but he didn't even care this time. He didn't even mind if he was really going to be punished for this, even if he went back exactly a few minutes past his real returning time. It felt like a perfect life than it was the worst life he ever had.

'Why do you guys think that I should just stay here for the rest of my life?' asked Norman.

'Because we've been cursed by you,' answered Suzy who leaned forward toward the small boy.

'What,' Norman said, springing upon the floor in an instant. 'This can't be right. Wake up! Wake up!' He hit his head on the edge of the bench trying to see if this wasn't really real. Nothing happened. He was still here. He couldn't believe what had just happened, his practising made the whole thing actually happen. He put a spell on these mice. Well, he really gave that goblet to Perla. So she should've been the only one who was cursed by him.

'It's true, now you're with us,' said Jaq.

'We like you, Normie,' said Gus, 'and we'll always be together.'

'But guys, that was all just a practise,' Norman tried to explain. 'I didn't mean to…'

'No matter what you didn't mean to do,' said Perla. 'It still works that way.'

Norman sat patiently back on the bench. Perla stroke her head and said realization, 'Oh, I've almost forget. I have something for you.' She handed over a cardboard box to Norman. She leant down towards him and whispered, 'It's a Welcome Home present.'

Norman was wondering what it might be. He shook the cardboard box to hear what it might sound like. Perla looked worried in the face for though she hoped that he wouldn't like the gift. Norman opened the box and what was inside was just a Sorcerer Mickey's hat.

'Why, thank you,' said Norman trying to sound polite.

The box shook itself. Norman held the lid closed shut on it. The scrabbling inside it was beginning to burst open. It did that and out came a broomstick, a Sorcerer Mickey outfit and two buckets. The broomstick stood up unexpectedly. The Sprouse looked inside the hat. It had a note inside. It read:

**Caution! It can only be used if you do what you want it to do no more than once. Be careful what you wish for! **

'Whoa, cool,' said the Sprouse proudly.

He placed the hat on his head and demanded the broom, 'Ok, broomy, pick up the buckets.' The broom appeared with two arms on each side of itself. It did what the Sprouse demanded. 'Dance around.' The broom made an acro dance while holding up the two buckets. 'Throw those buckets away!' The broom swung its arms and bolted them in front of Norman and Norman ducked as they came for the real target. The buckets were thrown out into the wind and were blown off course.

Norman removed his Sorcerer Mickey's hat. 'You know,' he said, 'my parents were always abusiveness about Fantasia. I had been dying to watch that scene ever since I was younger.'

'Really,' said Jaq. 'How awfee.'

'Until one day, I snuck into it at my friend's house,' said the Sprouse, 'my parents came over and caught me doing all that stuff. That was when the scene was just about finished and I had missed the ending. That's because I keep refusing to hang out with fictional characters.'

'Don't you think that they will be proud if you started doing what they said?' said Suzy.

'Well, not really,' replied the Sprouse.

'Oh, ok then,' said Gus.

Then something stuck the Sprouse's head and he said, 'Actually, if the wind really does stop howlin' and blowing, then maybe I will tell them that I will obey their orders for now on.'

And all five went back downstairs and headed back to whoever's room it was.

X.x.X

While the main group of Villains were drawing nearer towards Mickey's Toontown, the other Villains drew nearer towards the Disney hotels outside of Disneyland. They were singing along while creeping ever closer:

_(Hades) _

_We must hurry and that's an order, _

_To their little front yard gates! _

_(Ursula) _

_We're all engaging in evil practices _

_Which every toon abominates! _

_(Scar) _

_Why am I strapped like this again? _

_(Evil Queen) _

_Because, that's how we can start our campaign! _

_(Maleficent) _

_Get a move on please you little mammals, _

_Or make us stab you all with our secret trammels!_

_(Jafar) _

_We'll defoliate, depreciate and deflate all the things we hate! _

_That's easy because those maggots are what we really hate!_

_(Cruella De Vil) _

_And nothing can stand between us now, _

_So long that we have to take a small bow. _

_(Captain Hook) _

_We'll castigate, and navigate and frequently expectorate! _

_And these tiny flowers will obliterate and decimate and flattenate! _

_(Queen of Hearts) _

_Oh, how we hate that howling, growling, _

_Wriggling-Griggling, pulse that yowling! _

_(Villain Chorus) _

_That is why we're prowling! _

_That is why we're prowling! _

_That is why… _

_That is why… _

_That is why … we're prowling! _


	7. Chapter 7

7. Going to the Euphemism

The Sprouse and the mice returned to the room with all the other mice there. Norman was really getting a bit nervous still, and he even never wanted to talk to anybody here. But he was being forced to do everything.

Jaq, Gus, Suzy and Perla walked into a closet in the room and the jacket wearing mouse opened it up. There was something covering the inside of the closet. It was some kind of mattress held up by some springers. Gus pulled the mattress down from the closet and laid it out. It also appeared with a pillow with a case and a blanket that was dark blue that looked so soft. Were these mice really going to beg him to sleep here? There was very much confusion everywhere he was going on this adventure.

Perla turned her head around and faced the Sprouse. 'It isn't finished yet,' she said. 'But we will get it down before bedtime.'

She and Suzy grabbed out sewing needles and strings of thread, and started sewing the mattress covering (the only bits they left out). The Sprouse thought of something to speak this time.

'I don't believe it,' said Norman satisfied. 'You guys really made this bed?'

'Zuk-zuk,' replied Jaq. 'We thinking of making this a place for people stay overnights.'

'Wow, that is really … nice,' said Norman nervously.

'Why thank you, Normie,' said Suzy kindly. 'No wonder you're so sweet.'

Norman didn't really reply to that. He became so nervous of being called "sweet" for instance. He stepped back a few inches away from these characters and headed for the door, tiptoeing backwards. Those rodents noticed what he was doing.

'Normie!' called Perla. 'What are you doing?'

Norman didn't really want to tell the truth because if he did the mice would be very disappointed about it. His idea was to just run away from them and head back to his hotel, and _hope_ that the Sweet-Sour Wind doesn't blow his feet off. So he said, 'Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if I was going to end near a wall, but I was wrong, I actually walked in front of the doorframe.'

The mice stared at each other in confusion. They were really hoping to find out what he was really doing. There was a sound wave coming from up a crack in the ceiling. It was the voice of Sergeant McPherson.

'Oh my gosh, look what they're doing now! They're hunting down the Squishy Squaggle. The Squaggle should at least have immunity. He's the only one left in our community,' explained the Sergeant.

X.x.X

Back out in fantasyland (that's where those Villains are located recently), the Villains chased after the small green creature on their large wagon. The Squishy Squaggle raced toward Tomorrowland vanishing out of sight, the Villains keeping track on it. The Squaggle hurried for Space Mountain in the far distance. The animal Villains were being whipped by the humans and humanoids. The Squaggle raced down the path towards a Brickle Bush. The Villains stung with terror of what they were heading into. The animals didn't even slow down, they just sped up.

'Mammels!' shouted Cruella De Vil. 'Stop this rust-'

But her voice was cut off when the wagon gave a push. It sent Captain Hook scattering and pattering into the Brickle Bush. The brickles poked the whole of his body. The Squishy Squaggle panted heavily and the small, green, squishy creature poked the pirate's bottom. It made another brickle come up his bum.

'Phew,' Sergeant Sullivan McPherson said with relief. 'That almost gave one sharp tight pinch, but the Squishy Squaggle has eluted every hinch. He's safe inside a brickle bush, no need for him to flinch.'

X.x.X

'Now seriously,' groaned Norman, 'how many rhyming does that guy do.'

X.x.X

Meanwhile back in Tomorrowland, Captain Hook shrieked in pain as he removed every brickle he had on himself.

'Galll-don Brickle Bush!' he yelled. 'I have brickles in the britches! That little creature will pay one day as I catch him again!'

'Are you ok, captain?' asked the Queen of Hearts politely.

'Get me off this bush!' demanded the pirate.

The other Villains tried cutting their way through the Brickle Bush, only to get a few brickles themselves. They grabbed Hook from the top and centre of the bush and pulled him off it. They didn't even notice that the Squaggled was near them.

X.x.X

_FLING! _

The mice pulled up the bed back into the closet and shut its door. Well that was over. Even Norman removed his thick, black glasses to see if his vision was back, but it wasn't. And anyway, it looked much better without his glasses anyway. So he said to Jaq, 'You know something, Jaq?'

'Do I know what, Normie?' replied Jaq.

'Well, sir, you all look much better with my glasses off.'

'Put those glasses back on and face the facts, Normie Sprouse Sprouse!'

So Norman placed the glasses back onto his head and faced the facts. But what facts did the mouse even mean at all? Looks like there weren't any, so he started removing his glasses, but was cut off by a smack on a wooden material.

'Put those glasses back on and get over here!' screamed an unfamiliar voice.

Norman, straight away, placed his glasses onto his head and quickly swung his head around so he was facing the door. He found one of the Seven Dwarfs entering the room. This dwarf was very angry and his expression showed a nasty frown. The Sprouse realized who _this_ dwarf might be. He realized that this was Grumpy. What did he want?

'You kid!' he shouted, pointing at Norman aggressively. 'Get here!'

'Why?' Norman shouted back.

'Why? Why? You pushed me that is why!' he said. 'You have pushed through me while back in that chamber! You have been knocking over our poor Snow White with one push! And so you deserve to be punished for no reason. In fact, I just said the reason!'

'But surely, I didn't _mean_ to do it,' explained Norman.

'Oh yes you did!' said Grumpy.

'Oh no I didn't!'

'Oh yes you did!'

'Oh no I didn't,' Norman said a lot faster this time.

'Oh you little colossal monster!' the dwarf shrieked. 'I'm going to kill you for this…'

Unfortunately, he was knocked in the head by a golden goblet. He fell to the ground with a dead faint and lay on the floor like a dead rat that had been sprayed by poison.

'How rude!' Perla hollered with a frown. 'That was very unpleasant of him!'

Norman turned his head around and said to her, 'Thanks.'

The mouse in the purple dress's frown faded and she said, her voice softening, 'You're welcome, dear.'

The mice didn't even realize why they lifted up the bed back into the closet. So they just pulled it back down and turned back to Norman. Jaq butted in.

'So, Normie, you hungry?' he said.

'Of course,' replied Norman remembering that he hadn't eaten anything ever since he was out for lunch that afternoon. He also didn't get to eat what Minnie Mouse was preparing for him. She said it was something special she would make just for him. But now, he missed out on it. Who cares about it anyway, he was shy. Shy people never go near anyone to have any conversations or frequently hang out.

'Hurray, dinner!' cried Gus. 'Let's go!'

So they raced down the corridor towards the same chamber as before, only to find that there was now a long table and the Princes, Princesses and some other characters who live in Fantasyland were sitting near it. They prepared for supper and only a few Disney characters noticed the five pairs walking inside.

'Oh, there you are,' said Cinderella relieved. 'I thought you would never come.'

'Don't worry,' said Jaq. 'We'll come sit down.'

They sat down near the table and Snow White told Norman, 'Hey, have you seen Grumpy around here? He's been wandering around to find that kid from breaking into our party and pushing everyone over.'

Norman felt satisfied. He felt really ashamed from breaking through everybody in here to escape from the mice's clutches. But then replied, 'Oh, I think he went out to find him. Probably all over the theme park, as long as the wind doesn't catch him.'

'Oh,' said Snow White with a disappointed look. 'That's nice.'

So everybody started feasting into their dinner proudly. There were long conversations about life and there were laughing and cheering going on through these past few minutes.

Once it was time to go, Jaq, Gus, Perla and Suzy rushed after the Sprouse.

Jaq said, 'That was wonderfee. Now let's go back.'

'Um, guys,' said Norman, thinking of a way to escape. 'Before we go back, I gotta go to the Euphemism.'

'Euphemism?' the mice said confused, not knowing what the Sprouse had meant.

'The outhouse, that's what I meant,' said Norman.

'The outhouse. But no one goes to the outhouse on a night like this,' said Jaq.

'But I gotta go,' Norman said, now really busting to go. 'It's the only toilet I can head for.'

'Ok, Normie, but don't be long,' said Perla.

'You're right, I won't be long,' said Norman standing back. 'Just go back. I'll meet you there once I've finished.' The mice turned around and started tiptoeing down the corridor. But it didn't really look like a tiptoe. It looked more like a moonwalk. 'And I'm going … right now.' He turned to head for another corridor, but realized if the mice had been watching. So he turned back and said enthusiastically, 'No peeking.' Perla giggled under her breath.

Norman walked slowly to see if the mice were out of sight yet. They were then. So instantly, he zoomed down the corridor and ran out of the castle, only to be pushed by the Sour-Sweet Wind. It was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. At the edge of the railing of the bridge, he spotted some Squivers – not in Wendy's Woods – growling at one another. The thunder clapped and lighting stroke the bridge sending the small boy hovering through the air.

Norman yelled out indistinctly as he was pushed through the wind. He was drawing nearer towards the sky and shot through one of the clouds. He was getting higher and higher until he was almost being sent into space! He was about to suffocate until he hovered no longer. He started falling down towards the Earth once again. He got passed the clouds once again as more thunder and lightning was heard. It was so loud that it almost took out Norman's ears! The small Sprouse started screaming as he fell toward another land in Disneyland. He was heading for the left hand side. He knew which land he was heading for. He was heading for Critter Country.

And so, while he was closer to the ground, he bashed through a treehouse!

'Oh, damn it,' he muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Norman vs. the Villains

Back at Sleeping Beauty's Castle, the mice waited and waited for the Sprouse to come back to them immediately. No wonder he took too long. He promised that he will meet them back here in only a few moments, and it has passed a few moments. This was getting so distracting. Jaq couldn't stand it anymore.

'You know, he might be running away because he just wants to get back-' Jaq tried to say but was cut off when Perla interrupted.

'Go choose somebody else to hang out with,' she said commandingly. 'Normie got to go to the Euphemism. No wonder he's taking too long.'

'That's why he trying stay away from us, that's all,' said Jaq. 'Maybe we go look for him.'

'Alright, we will,' said Suzy.

'For some reason, he don't go far than any footsteps I've discovered.'

Jaq took out a spyglass and when he came down the aisle leading to the party, he discovered that the footsteps were close to each other. That would've meant that the Sprouse was running off. He ordered his fellow friends to come on behind him and they set off into the night without being blown off by the wind.

While down in Critter Country, after falling right through the treehouse in the world of Pooh, Norman passed that area and set off near the ride, "The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh." The Sprouse was trying his best to get through the crowd of the wind. Now he was really busting even more. Then he thought instead of going to some old Euphemism, he would have to find the toilets that were hard to find. Or maybe he could just wiz into an unattended garden with nobody looking.

The mice could out for Norman, heading for the way he was coming back from. They didn't know he went down there but they were going to see if he _was_ there at all.

After doing a pee in an unattended garden – as long as the wind didn't blow it away which would go all over him – he continued pushing himself through the strong wind. He spotted the mice calling out for him in the far distance. He didn't even have the luck now. So he decided to hide somewhere and hope that they won't find him there. But those rodents checked under the pots, the rubbish bins, and the river to see if he hadn't gone for a swim, the tables - everywhere. Norman didn't know what he had to do now. But then he spotted a sewer lid and thought that the mice won't be looking inside there because it's no good to hide in a sewer.

So Norman stayed quiet while he hid inside there. Another sewer lid opened in the far distance and the voice of Jaq called out: 'Normie!'

The Sprouse was wrong. Now he really was going to get spotted. The mouse lifted up his head and went to check the other lid that was closer. Norman hid in the darkness as Gus lifted his head in and called for Norman. When he lifted his head back upon the surface, Norman began racing down the sewer hallway. When the same mouse from the first lid opened up the lid, he spotted Norman getting away but then he thought it might've been some kind of mutant.

'AHH!' screamed Jaq. 'Monster! There's a monster in here!'

So he climbed back up the surface and panted with all his might.

'Are you ok?' asked Perla sweetly.

'Zuk,' muttered Jaq.

'Come on,' said Suzy. 'We've gotta go looking for Normie.'

But they couldn't even find the Sprouse anywhere. They've even checked Critter Country after they checked the whole of New Orleans Square.

But Norman hurried down Frontierland and jogged passed it. He ended up back in Fantasyland. There was great disappointment in him now that he turned back to where he was captured in. So he started wandering away from the monsters. After he went passed Fantasyland, he was now in Tomorrowland and found the Villains – still trying to get those brickles off of Captain Hook – at the far distance.

While back down the corner of the Brickle Bush, Captain Hook was really irritated, that screamed aloud once every brickle was come off. There was one more left on.

'Seriously, how long does it take you to take off those brickles?' cried the Queen of Hearts.

'I can't help it, it hurts so much,' said Captain Hook whiningly. 'But … Oh well, who cares about these brickles anyway, I'll be sore for a month.' And so he picked off the last brickle but still stood up for some moments before they could go off again.

Norman hadn't realized that he was near those Villains, now he was hiding in the Brickle Bush with the Squishy Squaggle. He panted and panted. Then he began to cry about being left behind from his hotel.

'Where, where is that hotel!' he cried.

The Squaggle tried hushing him to let him know that the Villains were in his sight.

'Oh, some small, green, squishy creature,' Norman said.

'Shh! Shh!' the Squaggle tried hushing him some more, pointing to the direction of the Paraphernalia wagon.

The Sprouse noticed the animals Villains first of all. But he didn't even see those humans and humanoids.

'Or, the animal Villains,' Norman said to himself.

'Shush, kid!' whispered Iago. 'We're not supposed to talk while we are carrying the wagon.'

'Oh, by the way, you guys look worried,' said Norman. 'Looks like I'll have to get you all out of here. I might even take one of you home with me. If I ever find it again.'

'I said shoosh!' hissed the parrot.

Norman lifted his head precariously and gasped in terror of what he had seen. Those Villains were on top of the wagon. Captain Hook looked irritated.

'Bricklise me will they?' he snarled. 'I'll bricklise the entire park hold.'

'Oh do forget about it,' suggested the Queen of Hearts. 'We will forgivingly rip up this whole clip in no time.'

'Is that who I think it is,' said Ursula, indicating the Sprouse who was now dumbstruck. 'So as I say, who are you, kid?'

'Norman Sprouse,' said Norman.

'You're a rather small boy, aren't ya?' said Hades. 'You're like eight years old or something. You may be too young to stop us.'

'Well, I do the best I can,' said the Sprouse, removing his glasses to try and get a better image. 'Guys, are you really the Disney Villains?'

'Are _we _the Villains!' barked the Villains.

'Good one, kid!' shrieked Cruella De Vil.

'What a moron!' cried the Queen of Hearts? 'I would've lost my temper this time.'

'Sorry, guys, I have a slight astigmatism,' said Norman putting his glasses back on. The Villains chuckled again. 'I'm serious! A optical condition in which parallel rays of light from an external source converge or diverge unequally in different meridians.'

'Well, let's face it, kid,' said Captain Hook. 'We would like to get back to our job.'

'Ok, but I've gotta say,' replied Norman, removing his glasses once again, 'you know something, guys, I like you all – every single one of you – better without my glasses.'

'You put your glasses back on and face the facts!' shouted Jafar.

'Yeah, and like you said, "are _we_ the Villains", huh!' yelled the Evil Queen. 'Well how about we teach _you_ a lesson, boy!'

Then suddenly, their eyebrows lifted into the air like bats swooping around. The Villains sang along while this was happening:

_(Evil Queen) _

_If you think you are so clever, _

_Then why don't you try and stop us. _

_This is beginning to get ridiculously _

_Into a huge annoying fuss. _

_(Captain Hook) _

_If you think you are so clever at stopping us, _

_Then why you try using your little powers. _

_Then try keeping this going and going _

_And going for, how about, many hours. _

_(Queen of Hearts) _

_You see young lad, it's hopeless to stop us, _

_We're powerful than you think we are._

_And if only if you could see your fate, _

_Then perhaps that would leave us all ajar. _

After the Villains' eyebrows stopped swooping around, Norman stepped forward and joined in:

_But even if I stop you, _

_Your powers will commence. _

_The terrible night is becoming bliss _

_And my problems would be immense. _

'And you know,' said Ursula, 'you're right.' And so the eyebrows lifted and the song started again:

_And you will your whole defence _

_For sixty dollars and sixty cents. _

_This is why it's hopeless to stop us now. _

_(Villain Chorus) _

_That is why you will never find out how! _

_(Maleficent) _

_And if you think you can stop us_

_Then do try to even stop us _

_With those itsy powers of yours. _

_(Jafar)_

_If you are lying boy, _

_Don't go out crying ahoy! _

_(Villain Chorus) _

_Now we are working up quiet great scores! _

And so those Villains made sinister laughs and soon there was a pause for a few seconds.

'And you see, kid,' said Hades, 'don't try to be tough on us, because you're not at all.'

'Yeah, now out of our way small boy!' said Jafar. 'We have better things to do than spending time with you on Villain Night!' He steadied his bullwhip and cried, 'Giddyup mammals! Take us to Toontown! Those rodents will pay once we arrive!'

And so the animal Villains pulled the wagon out of reach and they hurried toward the helpless land beyond.


	9. Chapter 9

9. What's inside the Wagon?

Sergeant Sullivan McPherson was still spying on the gruesome Villains and as they headed for the hotel outside while the others headed for Mickey's Toontown. The Villains who were heading for the hotel were now closer than they thought. The Sergeant who was looking through his focusella jumped. He was so inconvenient to look back because he was too afraid to watch what was happening.

'Attention. Attention all Toons. This is Sergeant McPherson, and conditions I'm afraid are now the worser than worsen!' explained the Sergeant satisfyingly.

X.x.X

'Now who said that conditions could be worser than worsen?' snarled Mrs Sprouse back at the hotel without even noticing that the Villains are even drawing nearer.

Then the Sergeant's voice said on the television, 'And lately after the capture of the little boy, I have discovered the mice were really treating him like a toy. And right now, those mice are looking for him everywhere. But unless I'm misreading, I bet it's going to be – and I swear – that they will come after us too and give a scare.'

'Who in the world would even do that to such a small boy?' shrieked Mrs Sprouse.

'Looks like that Norman has been messing around with those mice that rhymer explained about,' said Mr Sprouse.

'That Norman! Forget about that Norman!' snapped his wife. 'If I hear anything about that little brute again, I will cut off your-'

But the rest of the sentence was cut off by the smashing of the door that led into the room. The only Villains that weren't after the DisneyToons came inside.

'I've heard that you were talking about somebody you hate,' said Stromboli. 'But I like to teach you all a lesson.'

'If none of you change your ways,' said the Big Bad Wolf, 'we will get you like you got this … _Norman_ isn't it?'

The parents screamed and ran down the end of the room as the Villains chased after them through the whole hotel. Everybody else did the same thing. The Villains were skunkering-punkering around the helpless hotel.

X.x.X

So the Sweet-Sour Wind still a-howlin', now those Villains were really prowlin'. And Norman Sprouse watched then go a-clunkerin', skunkerin' … skunkerpunkerin' towards helpless Toontown not far from here. And he thought of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and even Samuel Sprouse, Sofia Sprouse, Maxwell and Angela Sprouse. He would have to save them somehow. He would have to save the park. He would simply have to stop those Villains from heading towards Toontown first.

Now what shall I do, thought Norman, trying to think of a way to save the park.

But it was hopeless; he had no idea what he was going to do. They were right; he was a useless little brat. And suddenly, Norman Sprouse knew precisely what he had to do – stall for time. He grabbed some skiing kits that were left behind during the ride _Matterhorn Bobsleds_, and even if there was any snow, he would use it to catch up to those Villains. He went as fast as he could until he caught up forward to their Paraphernalia Wagon and stopped them in their tracks.

They were close to the _It's a Small World_ building and were quite irritated from being stopped. Captain Hook before the small boy and said: 'And what does the rather small boy want this time? Try to use those weakly arms and legs to stop us.'

Norman tried to think of something really brave to say. But he had never been brave in all his life. He was always shy and nervous at everything he had found or seen. Then something came into his mind. Being scared was what he was good at. So he replied to the Villains, 'Will you please scare me some more guys, I kinda like it.'

'Oh, and now he is terrified,' sang Cruella De Vil.

'Of course,' said the Queen of Hearts before she turned towards the Sprouse. 'Look kid, we gave you the two dollar treatment. You're not worth first class of evil practices.'

'Her Majesty is right,' said the Evil Queen. 'And we will not rest until we have those insulting crooks!'

'Yeah, and are _we_ the Villains, just like you said,' said Hades.

The Villains started chuckling and snapped the animals awake to move on. The Sprouse felt stupid with himself from talking in an un-brave voice. He felt himself as the most insulting boy ever lived. But he couldn't just risk this whole theme park for just some sinister bad guys. So he continued moving forward to begin the traffic jam once more.

X.x.X

Gus, Jaq, Suzy and Perla left New Orleans Square and started going around Frontierland. They kept on calling out for their precious boy they have ever met in years. They were beginning to miss him even more, now that he had been gone for quite a while.

'Where is Normie?' said Gus uncontrollably.

'Don't worry, Gus Gus,' said Jaq calmly. 'We'll find him. Just keep calling out for him and eventually, we got him.'

Gus nodded. They started parading around the whole land to find that Norman wasn't there. Then they wandered around Fantasyland if he ever ended up back there again just at the time Norman stopped the Villains. And we'll get to that part soon.

X.x.X

Back at the hotel at that exact same time, the people there were all being free to escape from it, except for the Sprouse family who were now being held up by every Villain who had entered the hotel.

'Please, what do you want for us?' muttered Mr Sprouse. 'Forgive us, we didn't do anything wrong. So why after us instead of everybody else?'

'Zip your lips, Sprouse!' snapped Pete. 'We told you, if you don't change your ways right now - and I mean _right now _– we are going to terrorise you for the rest of your life!'

'Oh no!' screamed Mrs Sprouse.

'I said shut your lips!' shouted Pete. 'Now it's about time I get you to be in fright forever!'

And so he closed in on them, and … who knows what he would do!

X.x.X

The small eight-year-old got in front of the Villains and removed his glasses. He tried wiping them clean before he could go and meet those evil crooks. The animals screeched like a car trying to stop with its brakes. The Villains became _even more_ irritated than before. The worst of all.

'Alright, you asked for it!' scowled Ursula, getting up from her seat and clapped her hands angrily.

Norman didn't dare to pay attention.

'Quit fuddling with your glasses!' demanded Hades with a nasty frown.

Norman kept whipping his glasses in rudeness. This was how he treated his parents

'Put those glasses back on and get up here!' Captain Hook shouted firmly.

Now Norman really became obedient this time, that he put on his glasses replied nervously, 'Yes, sir.'

The Villains hauled down some steps for the Sprouse to climb up of towards them.

'Come on, kid,' said Maleficent. 'Get up here at once.'

The Sprouse got nearer towards the steps. He paused as he came in front of the first one and glanced at it.

'Come on,' begged the Queen of Hearts. Norman tilted up his head. 'Come on, before you lose your head.'

The Sprouse winced and took his first step.

'Closer, Norman,' said Jafar. 'That's a nice little boy.'

'Now closer,' the rest of the Villains said together. 'Closer … closer … all the way up here you go … closer … closer … closer.'

And Norman Sprouse with a courage he had never known 'till then … Norman Sprouse with a courage beyond the courage of most men with the Sour-Sweet Wind a-howlin' stood before every gruesome hinch, and said: 'Do your worst! Bring on your spooks! Shoot the works! I will not flinch!'

'Oh,' said Captain Hook, opening the lid to reveal a green ash of smoke bubbling inside. 'Brace yourselves,' he said to the others. 'Except you, kid.'

And Norman stood still while the Villains backed away from the monster that breached itself out from the wagon. The Villains disappeared. The theme park disappeared, and all that was left was Norman and a Paraphernalia world of surreal, numerous, imaginary monsters.


	10. Chapter 10

10. The Villains are going to get you

Norman really did flinch at this point now that he was in the Paraphernalia world of monsters. They were everywhere, every single one of them. In the skies, in the oceans, on the lands – everywhere! They were all looking down at the Sprouse suspiciously and howled in the scariest howl Norman had ever heard of. Then they started singing along:

_You have come to the world's _

_Most scariest place of all! _

_Here's a solution for you, _

_We are dangerously tall!_

_We are sorry for you _

_If we're speaking in rhyme! _

_But who cares about that, _

_That's what we do for time!_

_We are vicious, we are clape,_

_And it's hopeless to escape!_

_We're a grizzly, grizzly, ghastly disgrace! _

_We're the fearsome members of the un-human race! _

And so they all paused and they readied to attack the Sprouse as they continued:

_You've finally made it, _

_You're finally here. _

_We've waited and waited for many a year_

_And hoped that you'd come by and greet us today _

_With marvellous glances and action replay!_

_Oh … but we confiscate, infuriate, _

_And hesitate and irritate _

_You're marvellous life little lad! _

_The Villains will come get you, _

_Right until they are through_

_With Disneyland and when they had… _

_Killed your father and mother, _

_One way or another, _

_Thing which thing could be so bad! _

_So have your care! _

And so the monsters started to race after the small Sprouse boy and tried tackling him one way or another. But the Sprouse kept his plan on keeping the wind from howlin', the Squivers from growlin', the Moku Mokus from yowlin' and the Villains from prowlin'.

There was complete silence after a few moments before the white penguin like beasts budged through the small boy but vigorously went right through him. That was weird. Were they even ghosts then? So he tried on a large, serpent-shaped muddy creature. The muddy monster wasn't a ghost once the Sprouse touched it touched patiently. Everything bad was happening. They were all coming after him no matter where he went.

Once Norman came into a forest with imaginary trees, there were velociraptors running through the trees searching for their pray. Norman felt shock and made a run for it. But he knew that the velociraptors were the fastest dinosaurs in the world. But he had to keep up with it before they even catch up to him. Eventually, Norman accidentally tripped off a cliff and fell towards the sea. But the ocean turned out to be steam coming from an erupted volcano.

The lava down the hill upon which Norman Sprouse was standing on appeared immediately with eyes that looked upon the Sprouse. Norman backed away from the lava monster.

'GO AWAY!' he shouted. 'IF YOU'RE AFTER ME, I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!'

In fact he was afraid very much, but he was trying to keep on his toes as long for the Sour-Sweet Wind to die down. The lava jumped up into the air until it formed a large bird-shape fire. It might've been called a firebird for starters. It was the most evillest bird you could find.

'It's an evil!' cried Norman to himself.

The firebird tried swooping for the small boy but eventually missed him while the Sprouse jumped off of the hill and landed on the highest rock in the area. The whole area began to dissolve and thunder clapped and more lighting stroke.

'Enjoying yourself!' called the mocking voice of Captain Hook. Norman shook his head. 'Take a little walk!' Hook's voice suggested.

But he couldn't just stand there. What if a monster came after him while he did not move a muscle? So he did what Hook had commanded, but as he did, a huge foot stomped towards.

'Get that kid!' shrieked one of the giant monsters.

'No I wouldn't step here!' shouted another pair of legs as it stepped forward toward the Sprouse.

'And I wouldn't step there!' hollered another one of the giants as this one also stomped its foot near Norman.

'Quick doing that!' commanded the Sprouse.

'We are going to squish you little boy!' roared another foot-stomping creature.

But eventually, Norman made it to a long ladder and even more creatures came swooping down trying to knock him off. One winged creature did knock him off and Norman almost fell, but not for long, because he caught a pole the ladder to stop his fall. Then after that, he made it through the hole in the ceiling. After confronting giant lizards that made elephant impersonation on his face, and heading for the middle of nowhere which suddenly came up with trees, Norman fell into a trapdoor.

Inside the trapdoor was an underground a doorway that had lights flashing on every side of it.

The mocking voice of Ursula called, 'Enjoying yourself! Take a spooks tour!'

And so Norman had no choice but to go through the doorway towards the next scene of a four-footed creature chasing the Sprouse by a cartwheel.

After that, he faced the same winged creatures as before swooped down and two acrobatic orange-yellow performers jumped down - one at a time.

Many terrible things happened; the Sprouse fell down as the area he was in began to dissolve. He landed in the pond of goo as a flashlight was shone on him. It was coming from telescope-shaped torch with a statue's body. The boy vanished as more shone on him. There was a violinist playing a one-string violin. There were holes with black blobs popping out, shortly there were stepped on by a huge, furry, yellow-striped giant.

Moments later, Norman appeared in front of a large yellow bird screeching heavily. So the Sprouse found a boat at a harbour, and hopped inside to row away from the giant bird. Eventually, he was caught up by a large purple head popping out of the pink river, and they both rode down the path like it was Valentine's Day. Soon, Norman found himself climbing up the stairs as some large bats swooped down, trying to stop him from getting to the top. The stairs led to another ocean of water and the small eight-year-old fell in. He was chased by a lobster but gladly escape as he was sucked into a suction hole.

After all the eyes flashed upon the Sprouse, and as all the ghosts were dancing and floating around, that all had changed and Norman found himself in a graveyard. He turned and found himself confronting a black hooded figure with boned hands.

'What is it this time?' Norman said to himself nervously.

The hooded figure pointed its long finger near a gravestone Norman was close to. The ground dropped down to a huge deep hold with a coffin at the very bottom that opened, ready for its mortal to come in. The Sprouse opened his eyes very wide.

'Spirit, please help me!' he called out until he sniffed the wind and realized that it was all over.

But he didn't really have the luck, so the hooded figure pushed the Sprouse off the cliff and he fell. As he set inside the coffin, he was sent to hell. But wait…

X.x.X

His eyes were closed and he was back up in the Paraphernalia Wagon once again with the Villains waiting for him to finish down the bottom. He shut up the lid and turned to the Villains.

'You know something, guys?' he asked them.

'What?' cried Jafar?

'You see, guys, and I it would do, guys, the Sour-Sweet Wind is dying down. No wind ever blows forever.'

'Yeah! So what?' said Cruella De Vil rudely?

'Well, according to available statistics, when stops a-howlin', that stops the Squivers from growlin'. And when the Squivers stop their growlin', Wendy's Woods stops Wrigglin'-Grigglin'. And when Wendy's Woods stop Wrigglin'-Grigglin', that always stops the Moku Mokus from yowlin'. And when the Moke Mokus stop yowlin', you know what that stops.'

The rest of those sinister Villains shrugged with annoyance.

'That always stops the Villains from prowlin',' continued the Sprouse proudly.

He never felt so brave in his life. He was feeling brave this time ever since he confronted the last of the monsters in the Paraphernalia world. The Villains were trying to think of another way to stop Mickey Mouse and his friends once and for all. But there was no other way, they were defeated.

'Well, we'll be grinched,' said Captain Hook warily.

'Grinched?' said Ursula confused.

'I mean … well, I don't know. I'll just have to keep that word in mind.'

X.x.X

'Well, _I'll_ be grinched,' said Sergeant McPherson.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Gone are the Villains

Back at the hotel, the Villains who had invaded the Disneyland Hotel looked up the sky and saw that the purple clouds were disappearing. It was time for them to move on. They hadn't even got the chance to beat anybody up. They became disappointed.

'Oh man,' said Gaston. 'We have to go and we didn't even get to do our finale.'

'Oh my goodness,' said Mr. Smee. 'And now what will the captain say.' He bit his lip in worriment.

So the Villains just stalked off back to Disneyland and back to their lair. The Sprouse family got back onto their feet after sitting down in front of those Villains who were commanding them to silence and keep them on the ground.

'Well, now we don't have to punish Norman after all,' said Mrs Sprouse. 'Looks like we will have to agree with everything he doesn't want to do and be the best parents anyone has ever had.'

And so they went back to their hotel room before they could go back into Disneyland and celebrate Halloween even if it is too late.

X.x.X

'Come on, mammals,' commanded Jafar to the animal Villains. 'Where going back by you tacking this rust bucket.'

The animals stared at Norman Sprouse who waved and set off to find the one who he was looking for. Maybe he did want to come back to the mice in Cinderella after all. The animals watched him go and just sat there without obeying what Jafar had said. He became furious in the face.

'Come on, mammals, turn this wagon around!' he yelled.

Eventually, Norman returned and stared a sharp eye at the Villains.

'How about something that will teach you guys a lesson,' he said. He grabbed a stick and held it into the air. 'With this stick, I will draw your darkness away.' He stabbed a pile of sand with the sharp pointy stick. 'With this hand, I will use all my strength of force.' He held up his hand high. Then he snatched a sword off of Hook who shouted, 'How dare you!' but the Sprouse ignored it and went on, 'With this sword, I will send you mammals to freedom.' Unsuspectedly, the collars of the wagon unclipped from the animals' grasp and they were set free from the main group.

'Yes,' cried Iago, 'now you will have to carry your _own_ wagon back to your lair!'

'What? How dare you leave us!' shouted the Queen of Hearts as she became red in the face? 'OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!'

'Your card soldiers' work for them,' said Hades.

'Oh no!' shrieked the Queen of Hearts.

And so he animals headed back towards their lair and didn't bother to show up.

Down in Main Street U.S.A, Norman had spotted the mice calling out for him to try and find him wherever he was. And so Norman called out for them, which caused them all to turn their heads around and smiles appeared on their faces. They ran up to him and Norman just stood where he was, until he decided to walk towards them. Perla was first in line, and she soon had her arms around the Sprouse.

'Oh, what an unusual way to head home from the Euphemism,' she said. 'I'd thought I'd never see you again, Normie.'

'Neither did me,' replied Norman.

After their hug was over, Norman did the same for Jaq, then Suzy, then Gus. And they all stalked off towards Sleeping Beauty's Castle.

'Attention,' came Sergeant McPherson's voice coming from everywhere in Disneyland. 'Attention all Toons. This is Sergeant McPherson reporting to you once more in person. And I can report that I'd never had thort that I'd ever report… a report of this sort.'

And so all of Disneyland cheered and cheered about the report.

So while the mice and the Sprouse entered the castle and went back to Mister nobody's room, the mice became very happy once again when they found the Sprouse once again. Norman, not shy anymore for the _exactly_ the first time in years, really did feel like living here instead of being with his family after all. They danced and hopped and bobbled about.

'It's so good to have you back, Normie!' cried Suzy. 'Now we can always be together!'

'I accept that,' said Norman.

The mice paused and stared at him with shock. They seemed to have been offended but really, they smiled happily and began hugging him one at a time again.

'Thank you, Normie!' Perla yelled in surprise. 'Finally, we're a family!'

'Normie isn't a friend after all, no he a member of our family,' said Jaq to Gus.

'A member,' said Gus with surprise. 'Of course!'

So then they stopped hugging the Sprouse and they set off out of the room towards the Halloween party outside.

X.x.X

Out of distance of the party in Fantasyland, the Villains carried their Paraphernalia wagon back to their lair far away from all that theme park. It was in the Adventure Park. They didn't know how they would come into Disneyland when Mickey and Minnie came to tell them to come out and get ready for the Halloween party that was going on. There must've been a secret passage way to go to someplace that was further than this place they were heading towards right now. They were all disappointed with themselves.

'I'm sure gonna miss that Villain Night Ball,' said Jafar.

'Yeah, me too,' said Hades. 'I do hope that this night will have to happen once again.'

'Of course,' said Cruella De Vil.

'"Of course" what?' said Hades.

'You said that you hope this night will have to happen once again,' replied Cruella De Vil. 'And perhaps, that wind will be coming back someday.'

'Yeah,' said the Queen of Hearts starting to get a little interested in this idea. 'And when it does, _we_ will be coming back someday.'

Then they started making sinister laughs because the Sour-Sweet Wind will blow another time and it will be Villain Night all over again.

X.x.X

'Oh, Normie, we are so proud of you to stay,' said Perla so sweetly.

The mice and the Sprouse boy walked out of the castle and came into the Halloween party that was built once again by Mickey and Minnie Mouse, which was no longer going to have a parade.

'Now, how is everyone enjoying this night?' called out Mickey's voice.

Everybody else cheered, 'Yeah!'

'Alright, let's begin this!'

And so there came the choir singers from a stage in the corner. Then they say:

_We're now done with the Sour-Sweet Wind, _

_That nasty wind has blown away! _

_The Squivers and Moku Mokus growlin'- yowlin'_

_Growled and yowled themselves away!_

_The Villains are gone, hooray we cry, _

_Those Villains have gone away _

_Down at their lair far away, _

_Hooray, the Villains have gone away! _

_Happy Halloween to all of you we say, _

_Happy Halloween the wind has now blown away. _

_Happy Halloween now we shall all shout HOORAY! _

_Happy Halloween the Villains have all gone away!_

_So every single one of them, _

_Not one left behind a gem, _

_Have all forgivingly gone away! _

_So gone are those bad guys, _

_Now nothing ever lies, _

_Once those Villains have all gone away! _

And so the song was finished and everybody cheered. While everybody was cheering, Norman spotted his parents looking disappointed by the looks of their faces. They seemed to be missing him very much now. They seemed to have felt bad from trying to punish the kid after all they have been through. Jaq patted Norman on the shoulder.

'Normie,' he said. 'We're going to dance. You wanna come?'

'Not really,' said Norman forgivingly.

How would he be able to get back to his parents now? He would simply have to trick those mice somehow. Until then, he came up with an idea. What if the mice were asleep and Norman snuck out to find his parents. Now there was the plan. If he just went out there to return to his parents now, the mice would catch him, bring him back to the castle hope that he would never return to the world again.

So after the party was over, it was late in the night and everybody went back to their places to get some sleep before the next day. Perla and Suzy were still finishing off with the bed that Norman will be sleeping tonight. He was in the bed already once the mice fixing it up some more. The bed felt so soft and comfortable, even better than the beds he had slept in his whole life. Usually when he slept in his own bed at home it was always too hard and sometimes, Norman couldn't get to sleep through those whole nights.

Lately Perla and Suzy were just about finished making the bed and both kissed the Sprouse goodnight and Perla said, 'Goodnight, Normie.'

And Suzy said, 'Sleep now.'

'Fine,' said Norman until he yawned.

He tried to stay awake through the whole night, but that softness of his bed made him sleepy and drowsy that he couldn't stand being awake.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Return to the Sprouse family

Norman woke up early in the morning. Nothing woke him up by accident; he forced himself to do it. He checked the clock that they had in this castle. It read five-thirty a.m. Now that was the perfect time for the Sprouse to sneak outside without any of the mice knowing he was escaping. But wouldn't it be rude to just come to somebody early in the morning for some reason. It would be really annoying for the Sprouse family if they were woken up in this time of the morning, so Norman decided to wait until the time goes by and it's later than it was before.

Norman snuck out of the castle quietly without distracting anybody. Until he thought that the gates were still closed and they can't open until later on this morning. They had to open at nine o'clock a.m. and Norman decided that it would be best if he showed Mickey how talented he was at the moment after practising yesterday.

The gates that passed through Mickey's Toontown were still open and the Sprouse walked through it. He entered the house of Mickey Mouse on the way and thought of knocking at his door. But he paused and didn't do what he was going to do at this time of morning. So he had to wait until Mickey was awake.

While it was six o'clock (Norman peeked through a window to watch a clock _tick-tock_ through the day) the Sprouse discovered that the mouse was awake and he knocked at his door. Mickey opened the door and paused to see who it was.

'Oh, it's you, Norman,' he said. 'What is the meaning of this … coming here in this time of morning when you're supposed to be with your parents?'

'Well, sorry to interrupt on this, Mickey-' Norman tried to explain until he was interrupted.

'Aw, well that's ok, because I'm not doing anything at the moments (besides breakfast). So why don't you come in.'

Norman walked into the house and sat down at a couch feeling relaxed. Then Mickey walked into the living room – which was where the Sprouse was sitting in – and leaned over to face the small boy.

'Anyway, you were saying earlier,' he said.

'Well, Mickey, I have now got the talents for the magic act we were doing the other day.'

'Oh, really?' cried Mickey triumphantly. 'Are you sure you are fully prepared?'

'Yes, I can prove it,' said the Sprouse, collecting a carrot from the kitchen and a glass. He held up the carrot and chanted, 'With this carrot, I will light the wonders of my dreams.' He lit it up on a lucky charm until it flamed. He held up his right hand and pronounced, 'With this hand, my wishes will never run out.' Then he grabbed the glass and finished off, 'With this cup, I ask myself to be powerful.'

'Holly golly,' said Mickey softly. 'You really _do_ remember my script.'

Norman faced the mouse with a joyful smile.

'You have past my magic act, Norman!' Mickey cried in surprisingly. 'You've made it! Hotdog! How could I ever repay you? How about I fetch you a prize?'

Norman smiled even more and nodded. Mickey rushed through the whole house until he found something he was looking for. The prize for Norman was a Sorcerer Mickey's costume. He passed them over to the Sprouse. Well he did _already_ get this but now it was forgotten forever.

'Thank you,' the Sprouse said softly.

He rushed and put his arms around Mickey and Mickey did the same. When they both let go of each other, Mickey said, 'Aw. I love hugs!'

There was a long silence, as Norman sat back on the couch. Mickey came to sit next to him. Then he slapped himself in the head.

'Oh, I forget to tell you,' he said, 'that Minnie was disappointed when you just left to go back to your hotel.'

'But I didn't actually go back to my hotel – I was blown away by the wind and I was brought to Sleeping Beauty's castle,' explained Norman.

'Yes, whatever happened I should say,' continued Mickey. 'But anyway, she was disappointed because she was about to make special meal for you. And once you went out and when Minnie told you, "Good luck!" she felt bad from saying that and started whining. I asked her why. She said because his meal was going to be ready for you and you've missed out. But I'm sure it is still in her fridge. Maybe lately you can go apologize to Minnie for me, and go ahead for that meal she baked for you.'

'But _what_ was that meal she was making for me?' asked Norman.

'She wouldn't tell me, nor would she let me tell you,' answered Mickey. 'She wanted it to be a secret until you would take it.'

Norman thought over for a moment. Then without a moment's hesitation, he replied, 'When I see her, I'll tell her I'm sorry, and everything else you said I should do.'

Mickey smiled enthusiastically, and said, 'Good boy.' And stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Then while it was seven o'clock, Mickey went outside. Norman followed him out and the two walked over to Minnie's house (which was just next door as you could say) then Mickey knocked on the door. Minnie came to the door excitedly and answered it. She was happier than you would ever had seen her, until a small bit of her happiness faded away now that she had discovered Norman Sprouse in front of her front door.

'Oh, hello!' Minnie said cheerfully.

'Minnie,' said Mickey. 'I think this guy would like to apologize from last night.'

'Ah yes, Norman dear,' said Minnie sweetly.

'Of course,' said Norman. 'I apologize in advance. I really am sorry.'

Minnie stared at him with a sharp piercing look. Then she replied kindly, 'That's ok. I've still got it. It's in my fridge at the moment. I could now if you'd like.'

Norman instantly threw out his arms and wrapped them around Minnie. She didn't even know why he would have done that for no reason. But she ignored all the bad thoughts and hugged the Sprouse back.

'Aren't you sweet,' she said _very_ kindly this time.

No wonder she was so nice and pretty. So she let them in and marched into the kitchen to take out a pair of few fries, nuggets, a cheeseburger and a drink. She remade it all and Norman ate it for breakfast. Once it was finished, Minnie allowed Norman to watch television if he'd like while he's waiting for his parents.

By the time it was nine o'clock, Norman set out to go exploring for his dear mother and father. But he had forgotten something. The mice! He had to put a spell on them first to make them loss their memories of him and never make them find who he really was 'till then. Norman made himself a spell to wipe their memories of the Sprouse forever.

'With this hat,' he pronounced, holding up his hat and placing it onto his head, 'I will control your mind to let you remember or forget. With this stick,' he grabbed a branch off of a tree, wiped off its leaves and continued, 'I will say my spell: _Horuculous Primortalus_. With this mind,' he ejected his head with the tip of his finger, 'I will say whether I shall make you forget or remember.' At this point he then said, 'You must forget about the time you even met me and cared for me, and adopted me.'

Suddenly, a ring of fire appeared on his hand and searched the whole of Fantasyland to find the mice and wipe out their memories. Until a familiar voice snapped, 'Normie!'

That was when Norman gasped and dropped the bag of fire. It landed on those rodents, until their expressions changed into confusions. They seemed like they didn't their memories were wiped clean. Then stared down at Norman and Jaq said, 'Who are you?'

'Um, I'm just … uh … oh, I'm Neville Roland,' Norman mumbled.

Then he paced down the path until he headed back to Main Street U.S.A. He stepped out through the entrance to the theme park, and found his family at last. He didn't hesitate any longer for life. The Sprouse family were happy with their eight-year-old many years after this one. Norman always went to hang out with fictional characters like the ones at the current theme park he was at right now. They changed his own bed into the same one the mice made for him. They began to obey everything _Norman_ had ordered _them_ to do. All was well.

So soon, the Disney Villains watched out from their lair the next year. The new Sour-Sweet Wind was going to be coming any moment and Villain Night will start for the second time.


End file.
